


Helping The Ministry

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa aides Auror Weasley with his enquiries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping The Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> For Tamlane's prompt: "Ron/Narcissa or Ron/Astoria - blowjob: IDK, I just want to see a Malfoy wife worship Ron Weasley's cock." at Humpathon 2014

Ron lay back in the finely appointed chair in the Malfoy’s drawing room. His hands gripped tightly on the arm rests as Narcissa Malfoy ran her tongue over his cock, licking from the base of him all the way to his tip before wrapping her lips about it.

Even on her knees, with her mouth wrapped around his cock, Narcissa seemed perfectly composed. She was kneeling on a cushion she’d positioned between his feet for comfort and every single one of her pale golden hairs was perfectly positioned with immaculate style. 

Ron felt the almost uncontrollable urge to change that. He could tangle his fingers through that hair, use it as leverage to work his cock, he could leave it tangled mess and her looking debauched and make obvious exactly what she had been doing. He refrained; she was already sucking him with apparent eagerness and practised competence, it seemed a shame to spoil that.

Narcissa’s head bobbed, taking him deeper and deeper in her mouth until the head of his cock pressed against the back of her throat. Narcissa made a tiny noise that might have been surprise and began to retreat.

“Now, now, Mrs Malfoy. You’ve got to take it all remember. You said you would, and you’re doing so well. You wouldn’t want to spoil it now would you?”

She ducked down again and Ron could feel her struggle for it as his cock passed into her working throat. Then her head was pressed against him, his balls pushed up against her chin. Her cool blue eyes looked up at Ron, alight with energy.

“Does it make it better?” Ron groaned. “That I’m young enough to be your son? That I’m a blood traitor? That I’m a _Weasley_? It does, doesn’t?”

Narcissa didn’t answer. She couldn’t. Her head slowly lifted, her lip compressed tight around his shaft as she dragged them up him until only the tip remained around her. 

She brought her hands into play; One of them with his balls, the other hand worked his shaft, holding him in position while her tongue swirled over his cockhead. Ron growled as she sucked, her cheeks hollowing with effort even as he came, spilling come into her mouth. Narcissa swallowed elaborately and seemingly with relish. Then she rose to her feet, dapping at her lips with a silk handkerchief.

“I trust this resolved your ministry business, Auror Weasley?” She said calmly. Ron nodded and she continued. “Do pass on my sympathies to Auror Potter for his illness, won’t you?”

Ron nodded again and suddenly he knew that the reason Harry insisted they raided Malfoy Manner every few months was nothing to do with his old enmity with Draco. And that from now on Harry was going to have to alternate raids with Ron. It was only fair for friends to share, he thought.


End file.
